


Stay Strong

by Haleighx1993



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haleighx1993/pseuds/Haleighx1993
Summary: A slightly emotional One Shot.





	Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot that was actually a dream-I literally haven't edited this at all aside from spelling.  
> I woke up at 4am from this dream, and had to type it right away.  
> Please enjoy my just woken up groggy dream drool.  
> -Haleigh

Regardless of what you've seen of the Monsta X version of Lee Jooheon, He's a much deeper person. He holds deep pain and sorrow. A feeling of insignificance. No matter who he is in front of the cameras, he is a person. He hurts. He regrets. He misses. He cries. He is human.  
I watched from stage left as he did a sound check. No one was in the room aside from myself, Kihyun stood to my side with his arms crossed and a look that was unreadable. The lights dimmed to a deep red that was set to slowly fade to an orange and then to faint yellow at the peak of the song. He walked up to be showered in the crimson light that fell over him. The red lighting made his face seem so much older. Full of pain. Kihyun glanced over to me.  
I didn't look over to meet his gaze. I needed to watch this closely. This song was the very reason I am here. Kihyun wanted me to see him. Absolutely raw.  
Jooheon and I have been dating for a little over a year, and only within the last six months or so ago went public. Within those six month, things have gotten too crazy. He's been busy nonstop, the fans are constantly attacking me on all social platforms. And Jooheon, poor thing; he's trying to keep me close, but with everything that's going on, hate from fans and things of unavoidable nature keep him away for days at a time sometimes longer.  
Kihyun told me this was something he'd been working on while we'd been pulled apart by the busying schedule of Monsta X. He added that he missed me, and when he became emotional of his and my own separation, it dug up old emotions; and would throw him into a spiral.  
The music started and his body became rigid. He almost looked like a cornered dog. Scared but damned to give in.  
He closed his eyes, and the voice that came out was full of tension and hints of pain. He told a his story from the age of seven.  
I could do nothing but stand there and listen as tears slowly slid down my face. He had so much emotion in the song, so much more stress and pain that I could have even assumed he could hold.  
Kihyun put a hand on my arm and gave it a light squeeze and walked away after. I stood there alone, watching Jooheon pour out his soul in this song.  
He'd gotten so into it he was going to lose his voice from how much he was giving. It broke my heart.  
After the song was over,he just stood there and mumbled "Maybe that was to much... shit." and he sat where he was standing. I ran up to him after he'd sat down. He looked over to me and his face was the normal Jooheon I always saw. Which made the pain in my chest worse.  
"Haleigh?" He said standing up suddenly, I ignored his words and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him so deeply and I cried.  
I did the only thing my body would allow. I cried. "You don't have to keep the pain all for yourself, Jooheon!" I said through tears, face buried into the crook of his neck. He squeezed me back and whispered lightly in my ear, "You really don't know how much I love you."  
Kihyun came back to the stage and saw Jooheon and I hugging. I waved him over after catching a glimpse him out of the corner of my eye. He smiled, and slowly crossed the stage. Once Kihyun was there I turned to Jooheon, my make up no doubt a mess, "I shouldn't have to hear about all this from Momma Kihyun. I'm your girlfriend, I stand with you in every way. No matter what." He understood as his face went through a mix of emotions. From betrayal from Kihyun telling me, to realization, to appreciation, then understanding.  
He turned to Kihyun, with a slight bow. "I'm sorry for you having to do what I should have been doing all along. Confiding in Haleigh." He stayed slightly bent. Kihyun smiled lightly.  
"It's alright. I was worried about the two of you," he glanced between the two of us, "you were stonewalling her. She loves you its clear to everyone. Treat her well of you may get an earful from all of us." Jooheon understood what Kihyun was implying.  
He raised his head and nodded apologetically. Kihyun patted his shoulder as he passed, leaving the stage. Jooheon's eyes looked to my make up astray, tear stained face. He smiled weekly as tears kept falling and he took his thumb and gently wiped my tears.  
"I Love You, Haleigh." he said eyes never leaving my own and he leaned down slightly kissing me softly on the lips, to which I returned with passion and need.  
We both knew we couldn't continue right there, "Your hotel room after the show." he all but growled in my ear. I gave him a lustful look and nodded; biting my lip slightly.  
With that the show went on with out a hitch. A few fans saw me and took photos of me standing stage left. I'd caught some of them and would pose cutely.  
The after party for Jooheon and I was probably the best sex we'd had in nine months or more. It was almost better than the first time.  
But that's for another time~


End file.
